bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TanderCaz312121/Which field is the best one for white pollen, Spider, Pineapple or Pumpkin?
THIS IS FOR AN OLD VERSION OF THE GAME Everyone hates quests that want white pollen, and we all try to find the best way to get it. Many say Pineapple, others say Spider and some even think the Pumpkin patch is the best one, but which one really is the best one? I'll not take in count bees, as there are none that help with white pollen atm. Tool The gathering tool I'll use is the Honey Dipper, a tool that can collect 1 pollen from 49 surrounding patches in 0.6 seconds and has a max collect rate of 245 pollen/s. I'll be using this because it doesn't get more red/blue pollen so the result is just right. Sizes WARNING: THESE ARE ROUGH ESTIMATES BECAUSE THE FIELDS HAVE STRUCTURES CASTING SHADOWS OR BLOCKING THE WAY TO MOST FLOWERS. The Spider field is a 25x34 field, with 850 flowers in total. There are 85 small white flowers (10%), 680 double white flowers, (80%) and 85 big white flowers (10%). The Pineapple field is a 35x28 field, with 980 flowers in total. In this field there are blue, red and white flowers of all sizes. There are 170 small white flowers (17.35%), 442 double white flowers (45.1%), 265 big white flowers (27.04%), 10 small red flowers (1.02%), 25 double red flowers (2.55%), 22 big red flowers (2.24%), 8 small blue flowers (0.81%), 23 double blue flowers (2,34%) and 15 big blue flowers (1.53%). The Pumpkin Patch is a 17x33, with 561 flowers in total. In this field there are blue, red and white flowers, double and big ones. There are 80 double white flowers (14.26%), 240 big white flowers (42.78%), 25 double blue flowers (4.46%), 90 big blue flowers (16.04%), 30 double red flowers (5.35%) and 96 big red flowers (17.11%). Results The average hit of a Honey Dipper in a Spider Field is 4.9 small white flowers (4.9 white pollen), 39.2 double white flowers (78.4 white pollen), 4.9 big white flowers (14.7 white pollen), which amounts to 98 pollen per hit (163 pollen/s) The average hit of a Honey Dipper in a Pineapple Field is 8.5 small white flowers (8.5 white pollen), 22 double white flowers (44 white pollen), 13.25 big white flowers (39.75 white pollen), 0.5 small red flowers (0.5 red pollen), 1.25 double red flowers (2.5 red pollen), 1.1 big red flowers (3.3 red pollen), 0.4 small blue flowers (0.4 blue pollen), 1.15 double blue flowers (2.3 blue pollen) and 0.75 big blue flowers (2.25 blue pollen), which amounts to 92.25 white pollen, 6.3 red pollen and 4.95 blue pollen per hit (154 white pollen/s). The average hit of a Honey Dipper in a Pumpkin Patch is 7 double white flowers (14 white pollen), 21 big white flowers (63 white pollen), 2.18 double blue flowers (4.36 blue pollen), 7.86 big blue flowers (23.58 blue pollen), 2.62 double red flowers (5.24 red pollen) and 8.38 big red flowers (25.14 red pollen), which amount to 77 white pollen, 27.94 red pollen and 30.38 blue pollen (128 white pollen/s). Therefore, the best field for white pollen is the Spider field, with an average of 163 white pollen/s. Category:Blog posts